moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: HallenWest cz. 1
Wino równie wyborne jak jego cena.- powiedziała postać w czarnym płaszczu, biorąc kolejny łyk czerwonego płynu.- Nie jest to komplement, biorąc pod uwagę że uważam że ten trunek wyciągnął Pan za darmo z jakiegoś rynsztoka. Mężczyzna pobawił się przez chwilę szklanką z winem, po czym ze zrezygnowaniem rzucił nią o ścianę. Szkło rozbiło się tuż obok głowy Burmistrza, nie raniąc go jednak. Największą ofiarą okazała się ściana, na której pojawiła się czerwona plama. Stojący przy oknie Burmistrz odwrócił się i przyjrzał nieproszonemu gościowi. Mężczyzna ubrany był w czarny, sięgający podbródka płaszcz- identycznego koloru były spodnie, buty i husta zakrywająca mu dolną część twarzy. Człowiek z którym rozmawiał przywódca HallenWest miał też puste, białe oczy oraz ciemnobrązowe, stojące włosy. O ile jego wygląd nijak Burmistrzowi nie przeszkadzał, o tyle jego postawa już tak. Nie dość że włamał sie do Ratusza, nalał sobie wina z prywatnej szuflady i niszczył mu gabinet, to jeszcze bujał się na krześle, obdywie swoje nogi kładąc na biurku. - Chociaż może się po prostu odzwyczaiłem od normalnego alkoholu?- spytał bardziej siebie niż Burmistrza gość.- Wie Pan, że Legion posiada wspaniałe trunki. Magia Szarego Mędrca w połączeniu ze specyficznym ekosystemem jest w stanie stworzyć wino pochłaniające zmysły i unoszące duszę do samych niebios! Przywódca miasteczka nie wyglądał na zaciekawionego. - Jakoś mało Pan rozmowny.- stwierdził mężczyzna.- Słyszałem że z Federacją bardzo dobrze się Pan dogadywał. Burmistrz drgnął. - Nie mam pojęcia o czym Pan mówi.- odkrzekła głowa HallenWest. - Pertraktował Pan z Federacją, prawda?- spytał mężczyzna.- Chociaż bardziej pasowałoby stwierdzenie: sprzedał się Pan. Burmistrz wziął głęboki oddech po czym niezauważenie wyciągnął niewielki, czarny pistolet samopowtarzalny WIST-94. - Nie wiem za kogo się masz, ale...- w tym momencie przywódca miasteczka odwrócił się i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń w której trzymał pistolet. Burmistrz jednak nie wystrzelił. Zobaczył przed sobą szary, jaszczurzy pysk o ostrych zębach i żółtych, drapieżnych oczach. Wiedział że jak zrobi jeszcze jeden ruch, jego głowa znajdzie się w jego paszczy. - Mam się za Rycerza Czerwonego Barona.- powiedział mężczyzna. Dopiero teraz przywódca HallenWest zauważył, że głowa jaszczura wyrasta z nienaturalnie długiej dłoni gościa, który wciąż spokojnie siedzi na swoim krześle.- A na imię mi Justus. Jaszczurzy pysk otworzył się i natarł. Jeśli Burmistrz sądził że nadszedł jego koniec, to srodze sie zdziwił. Jaszczur wziął w mordę tylko jego pistolet. Zaraz potem ręka Justusa zaczęła przybierać normalne rozmiary, a w miejsce pysk pojawiła się dłoń dzierżąca broń. Przywódca HallenWest przetarł pot z czoła, po czym ze zrezygnowaniem usiadł przy biurku. - Po tym jak siły Federacji znalazły się na ulicach miasteczka, musiałem podjąć ciężkie decyzje.- powiedział Burmistrz, spoglądając przez chwilę na butelkę z winem. Kusiło go, ale doszedł do wniosku że w takiej sytuacji nie warto się znieczulać.- To była ostateczność, na szali leżało dalsze istnienie naszej społeczności. Justus zaśmiał się, po czym zdjął nogi z biurka i wyprostował się na krześle. - To tak jak teraz.- stwierdził mężczyzna, patrząc rozmówcy prosto w oczy. - Nie widzę wroga na ulicach.- odpowiedział Burmistrz, nadal utrzymujac kontakt wzrokowy. - Bo jest u Pana w gabinecie.- powiedział Justus, opierając się dłońmi o biurko. Burmistrz westchnął ciężko, po czym wziął szklankę i nalał nieco wina. - Właściwie to czemu zawdzięczam te niemiłą wizytę?- zapytał ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie przywódca społeczności. - Niemiła to ona jeszcze może być.- stwierdził Justus.- A co do powodu, to jest on całkiem prosty. Jestem tutaj, by ocalić pańskie miasteczko. Burmistrz nic nie odpowiedział, wziął jedynie szklankę w dłonie. - Jesteście najbardziej ugodową frakcją w Kraju.- kontynuował Justus.- Nic dziwnego, bowiem mówiąc szczerze jesteście z całej szóstki najsłabsi. Przywódca zaczął rozmyślać nad słowami przybysza. Wedle jego wiedzy istniały trzy frakcje w Kraju- CreepyTown, HallenWest i Federacja. Walka z tą trzecią dobitnie pokazała że są od niej słabsi, co do różnicy sił pomiędzy dwoma miasteczkami można było jeszcze dyskutować. Przyjąć należało że czwartą frakcją była ta z której pochodził gość. Co do następnych Burmistrz nie miał pomysłów, albowiem nigdy nie brał opowieści o kosmitach mieszkających na Wyspach K#rwa Wyspiarskich na poważnie. - Ale dzięki temu możecie uniknąć anihilacji.- mówił dalej mężczyzna.- Federacja nie pójdzie na ugodę, albowiem jej twórca z premedytacją jako jeden z jej fundamentów ustanowił nienawiść do "nieludzi". Już teraz płacą za to krwią. Burmistrz analizował dalej. O ile przybysz nie kłamał, to wychodziło na to że jego frakcja walczy z Federacją. Niestety HallenWest nie posiadało na temat technologicznego supermocarstwa zbyt wielu informacji. Oczywiście wywiad miasteczka próbował stworzyć siatkę wewnątrz Federacji, skutecznie im to jednak utrudniano. W ciągu kilku lat w tej materii zaliczyli tylko trzy sukcesy, a czego dwa okazały się potem prowokacjami zakończonymi śmiercią szpiegów, a jedno należało zapisać na sukces LoboTaker. - CreepyTown można również skreślić z mapy.- stwierdził Justus.- Wysłano tam najpotężniejszego członka Błękitnej Krwii, Rycerza i Córe. CreepyTown zniszczone? W to jakoś ciężko było uwierzyć. - Zatem na czym miałaby polegać ugoda?- spytał Burmistrz. Justus uśmiechnął się, chociaż przez obecność husty było to praktycznie niewidoczne. - Przychodzę z wiadomością od Boga.- zaczął mężczyzna. Kuzyn Lobo?- pomyślał Burmistrz, ściskajac jeszcze mocniej szklankę. - Pana Naszego Legiona.- mówił dalej Justus. Raczej nie.- pomyślał mężczyzna, śmiejąc się w duchu. - Jednostka jest niczym, Legion jest potęgą.- kontynuował Justus.- Takie jest nasze hasło i pokażemy to pańskiemu miasteczku. Burmistrzowi powieka lekko drgnęła. - To znaczy?- spytał. - Większość sił Legionu stanowią istoty sztucznie stworzone, myślące acz pozbawione dusz.- odpowiedział Justus.- Ale nie wszyscy. Ja osobiście byłem kiedyś kimś zupełnie innym, do czasu aż na mojej drodzę stanęła Federacja. Chociaż nie jest to opowieść z którą chcę sie dzielić. Burmistrz połknął głośniej ślinę. Domyślał się co powie zaraz jego gość. - Mieszkańcy HallenWest mogą dostąpić takiego zaszczytu jak ja.- kontynuował Justus.- Pozostawimy ich świadomość i dusze, a damy nowe, wspaniałe ciała! Szybsze, silniejsze i lepiej wyposażone by służyć Bogu. Burmistrz wziął łyk wina. Niezgorsze. - A jeśli odmówimy?- spytał. Drugi łyk. Naprawdę ciężko było stwierdzić jak ten trunek może nie przypadać do gustu. - Wtedy zniszczę wasze miasteczko.- odpowiedział Justus. - Sam?- spytał przywódca HallenWest.- Posiadamy niezgorszą armię, Zabójców, dwójkę "uzdolnionych" oraz wsparcie POWS'u. To troche nie fair, nie sądzicie? Justus uśmiechnął się. - Mogę zamknąć oczy, jeśli sądzicie że będziecie mieli wtedy większe szanse.- odpowiedział. Burmistrz natychmiast zareagował. Zamachnął się i cisnął szklanką prosto w twarz Justusa. Mężczyzna nie miał większego problemu ze złapaniem naczynia, nie o to jednka chodziło. Burmistrz chciał odwrócić jego uwagę, by móc wcisnąć guzik po biurkiem. Justus spodziewał się jakiegoś alarmu bądź stalowych rolet wychodzących z okien. Zamiast tego zobaczył jak pod fotelem przywódcy HW otwiera się zapadnia, do której wpadają zarówno mebel jak i osoba na niej siedząca. - Szczerze mówiąc miałem nadzieję na taką odpowiedź.- zaśmiał się Justus. Chwilę później poczuł ogromny ból głowy. Pocisk wystrzelony z karabinu snajperskiego WSS Wintoriez przebił się przez szybę Ratusza równie łatwo, jak przez czaszkę Justusa. Do uszu mężczyzny huk wystrzału doszedł po tym jak jego mózg został zdruzgotany, ale przed tym jak jego ciało padło z hukiem na podłogę. - Cel padł, powtarzam, cel padł.- powiedział do mikrofonu leżący na dachu budynku umieszczonego 50 metrów dalej Aracz.- Wchodzicie. Wtedy drzwi gabinetu Burmistrza otwarły się z hukiem, a do wnętrza weszło czterech żołnierzy HallenWest, prowadzonych przez Kalashera. - Okrążyć go.- rozkazał Stalker. W tym momencie czwórka żołnierzy utworzyła koło dookoła leżącego na ziemi trupa, trzymając go cały czas na muszce i utrzymując dystans. - Status?- spytał Kalasher, trzymając Justusa na celowniku "Wiernego". - Coś się dzieje z jego ręką.- zameldował żołnierz stojący po prawej stronie trupa. - Z mojej strony podobnie.- dodał żołnierz stający z lewej. Prawa ręka Justusa zaczęła przybierać kolor brudnej szarości, lewa natomiast strasznie się wychudziła. - Przedziurawmy go jeszcze trochę, dla pewności.- powiedział Kalasher. Nikt jednak nie zdąrzył tego zrobić. Głowa Justusa podniosła się jako pierwsza, tak szybko że mało kto mógł to zauważyć. Z jego szeroko otwartych ust wystawało coś na kształt małego działa, utworzonego z szarej, żywej tkanki. Wspomniane działo natychmiast wystrzeliło, tworząc wielką dziurę w splocie słonecznym stojącego przed Justusem żołnierza i przebijając ścianę. Polała się krew a na dywan padło rozerwane serce nieszczęśnika. Reszta żołnierzy nie zdołała nic zrobić. Z dolnej cześci pleców Justusa wyrósł nagle masywny, czarny ogon wyposażony w kilka długich kolców, które wbiły się prosto w głowę mężczyzny stojącego z tyłu. Zaraz potem paznokcie na lewej dłoni potwora drastycznie się wydłużyły- do tego stopnia że były w stanie przebić się przez obydwa oczodoły i czoło stojącego tam żołnierza. W prawej dłoni Justusa natomiast pojawił się nagle ciemnoszary dysk, który poleciał wprost na ostatniego stojącego mundurowego. Ten natychmiast ustawił swój karabin pionowo, próbując się w ten sposób obronić przed atakiem. Dysk jednak przeszedł przez niego niczym duch, a następnie zmaterializował się tuż przed twarzą żołnierza, w którą boleśnie się wbił. - Do wszystkich jednostek, on żyje!- zakrzyknął Kalasher, pociagając za spust. W tym momencie Justus był już za jego plecami. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures